Date la vuelta
by Maler Katastrophal
Summary: Date la vuelta, ramo y caja pequeña; regalos para un día especial, de esa persona muy especial para él. ¡Nagumo x SuzunoFem!


**Hola lindos y lindas, lectores y lectoras,** espero guste de esta pareja tan amada xDDD bueno yo la amo a morir, bueno esto no interesa ._. mi fandom no importa *3* decidí convertir a Suzuno en una linda señorita, espero no me maten, pueden lanzarme cebollas si gustan ^^

Bien disfruten de este raro fic o_O todo lo que yo escribo es raro TuT

**_Los personajes pertenecen a_**_ Level-5._ (Por desgracia -3-)

* * *

**_Date la vuelta._**

Nagumo Haruya estaba preocupado porque el día de su cumpleaños estaba cerca, no el de él, sino el de su novia. No ponía atención en clases por estar pensando en ella y el posible regalo que le podía dar, daba vueltas por la azotea, era su lugar favorito para dormir durante los descansos (saltarse unas clases más) pero en esta ocasión no logra conciliar el sueño. Por tal lío.

Pensó en un sinfín de cosas y cada una de ellas le pareció absurda, para él. Los días se le acabaron y aún no tenía alguna idea del que darle, con ambas manos tomo al azar varios de sus cabellos rojos y los jaló desesperado, y chasqueo sus dientes con fuerza, como consecuencia de ello se gano una reprendida por parte de su profesor que estaba impartiendo clase de matemáticas. Lo saco del aula, resignado suspiraba con el balde de agua en la cabeza.

—Viejo feo… —susurro para sí mismo.

Ahora solo tenía unas tres horas para comprar algo decente. Afligido estaba, era cumplir con él castigo de ese momento o salir corriendo inmediatamente en busca de algún posible regalo, entonces se puso firme y decidió el valerle un pepino el castigo impuesto. Se mordió una uña y retiro el balde de su cabeza con cuidado dejándolo en el suelo sin hacer el mayor ruido para poder retrasar su evidente ausencia, de puntillas agachando su cabeza camino para evitar ser visto. Luego corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida.

-.+.-

Para su desgracia, él compró algo sencillo y un poco desagradable para él, aún no llegaba a la escuela, era como las cuatro de la tarde, saco su celular y escribió con clara torpeza un mensaje para ella, citándola para que se vieran en la azotea después de clases. Guardo el aparato y corrió hacia el lugar donde la iba esperar, pero primero iba de ir de corrida al baño para poder arreglarse, estaba todo desaliñado y muy sudado, era obvio que no se presentaría así.

—Hoy si que he sudado mucho —se mira al espejo—, creo que me hace falta hacer ejercicio.

La chica estaba recogiendo sus cosas dispuesta y lista para irse, cuando de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar, tuvo una leve intuición de más o menos podría tratarse y en efecto ella no estaba equivocada, con solo ver el nombre de Nagumo Haruya del mensaje comprendió de inmediato la situación, lo leyó y chasqueo los dientes suavemente, suspiro y frunció un poco el ceño. Agarro su maleta y camino a paso tranquilo hacia la azotea, abrió la puerta y no lo podía negar, el atardecer que sus ojos presenciaban era en verdad hermoso, sus ojos color zafiro brillaron y una suave brisa meneaba con gracia sus cabellos plateados, un momento mágico a su parecer.

_«Escogió el momento indicado» —_pensó ella con una sonrisa divertida.

La chica camino hasta los límites del edificio, acercándose al muro de tela ciclón que resguarda a las personas del peligro, hipnotizada con el paisaje no se percato que alguien estaba detrás.

—Date la vuelta —hablo con calma.

La chica se giró un poco sorprendida por fuera, pero en sus adentros estaba más que sorprendida; no creía lo que el peli-rojo tenía en sus manos, su boca tembló al tratar de formular alguna especie de palabra, una de las manos de su novio tenía un gran ramo de rosas celestes y eran atadas por un listón de color azul índigo, en la otra mano tenía una pequeña caja de color negro. «_¿Me va a proponer matrimonio o qué?_» observo extrañada al chico, este en cambio atino en su mente lo que ella pensaba. Una absurda discusión podía surgir si esta comenzaba con su sarcasmo de siempre, lo quería evitar a toda costa al menos solo por este día.

—No es matrimonio lo que te voy a proponer —aclaró—. "Aunque en un futuro si lo haré, cuando menos te la esperes" —pensó en ese momento.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto arqueando una de sus cejas y cruzo de brazos, en espera de su respuesta, dando zapatazos suaves al suelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños…. —pronunció casi en susurro, desviando su mirada; no estaba acostumbrado a decir y hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero por ella hacía tonteras que nunca imagino que haría—, no encontré algo mejor para ti. Nada era adecuado para regalarte, y lo único bueno fue esto…

Ella en un principio iba a carcajearse y luego darle una buena disgustada a él, lo que eso significaba una cansada y tonta discusión —siempre las tenían, la mayor parte del tiempo—, pero algo le retuvo, se la pensó mejor. Nagumo se había esforzado por buscarle un regalo de cumpleaños, ese día no podía comportarse de esa manera —_sarcástica_—, no quería arruinar un detalle que le pareció lindo por su parte, en verdad le había conmovido un poco y pensó que él no se tomaría la molestia de regalarle algo. Era su primer cumpleaños que celebraba con él.

Nagumo había pensado en la actitud que ella iba a demostrar, cerro muy fuerte sus ojos por el temor, esperando que algún tipo de regaño saliera de su boca en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa ella demostró todo lo contrario, a lo que —_ambos_—se habían imaginado.

Una sonrisa medio burlesca apareció en su rostro pero con suavidad en su expresión, un poco de _timidez_ mostró. Una tenue franja roja se presento en el rostro, Nagumo sonrió con diversión, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella aún no decía nada solo se dejaba llevar por el otro —_era un día diferente, las absurdas peleas podían dejarse para otro día_—.

—Feliz cumpleaños Suzuno —se lo repitió a su oído abrazándola más fuerte.

—No puedo creer esto —dijo calmada y a la vez un poco apenada.

—Y por eso te doy las gracias, por no hacer este día un día de tantos —divertido.

—¿Qué no te gusta estar conmigo en los "días" de siempre? —fingió molestia.

—Claro que no —dijo rápidamente—, amo tus regañadas y sarcasmos, pero gracias por no hacerlo ahora jejeje…

—Al fin y al cabo hoy es un día diferente —paso sus brazos rodeándolo por la cadera— ¡gracias! Por pensar en mí —dijo con timidez—. ¿Qué tiene la caja? — pregunto curiosa.

—Ábrela —le entrega la caja— espero te guste.

Suzuno abrió la caja, sus ojos nuevamente brillaron.

Un hermoso collar plateado, con un dije en forma de llave pequeña, con detalles especiales en ella, piedras azules acompañando con unas hermosas alas de ángel a un lado de la llave. Saco el accesorio de la caja y lo miro estupefacta; por otro lado el peli-rojo se mordía las uñas, sentía que no le iba a gustar.

—¡Esta hermoso! —El chico suspiro de alivio, con la mano en el corazón, pensaba que iba a morir.

—Me alegro que te gustara. "Y vaya que me alegro" —pensó lo último.

—Sabes… —sonriente— este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido y lo más especial de todo es que… es el primero que lo celebro contigo.

Su novio se acerco aún con el ramo de rosas celestes en una de sus manos, la chica en ese instante se estaba colocando el collar, le tomo por sorpresa la cercanía del oji-ámbar. Este la tomo por la barbilla y la beso.

—Tengo hambre —dijo lujuriosamente al acabar el beso, una vena enorme de enojo salto en la frente de la chica.

—El día aún sigue hermoso ¿lo sabes verdad? —dijo fríamente y cortante, le estaba advirtiendo que ese bello momento no lo echara a perder.

—¡Tienes razón! —Quito su cara de pervertido con rapidez— ¿Te parece bien ir al restaurante que queda por unas cuadras de aquí? —pregunto sudando a chorros.

—Sí me parece bien —sonríe—. Qué bien que hoy no hay chico a quién castrar, lástima.

El chico ya no tenía colores en su rostro. Sabía que ella era capaz de todo.

—Si es una pena, es una lástima… —ríe nervioso.

—Te amo Haruya —sonriente.

—Yo también Suzuno….

* * *

Thanks very souch mouch xDD **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que pasen un bonito día!**


End file.
